The next level of drama
by spacewolft57
Summary: The day has finally arrived for Kim and Ron to move to the Tri-City University Dorms, but there are new strange occurrences happening at the Global Justice Evidence Storage Facility. The College ...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, yes I know that Season Three and "So The Drama" took place during Kim & Ron's JUNIOR year of High School. However, I did not become aware of this fact until after I was deep into writing this story. So, for the sake of this series, let's just all pretend that Season Three & "So The Drama" happened in their Senior Year. Please review to story I would like to hear what you have to say a bout the story.

Now, without any further waiting, I present...

The crescent moon hung in the night sky as the two teens stood outside her front door. "I had a wonderful time tonight," she said looking into those brown, caring eyes she had known since pre-school. "So did I," he replied as they both became mesmerized in each other's eyes. Their faces drew in closer to one another, their eyes closed, and their lips connected. As they kissed, he slid his arms around her waist and her arms went around his neck. The kiss seemed endless; at least that is what they wanted it to be. They parted, but remained in each other's embrace. He again looked into her eyes and said softly, "Booyah." She giggled a bit and then replied, "I love you too Ron." Ron laughed at himself and said, "Sorry KP, I love you."

"No prob Ron, I knew what you meant," Kim answered.

As they continued to hold one another outside Kim's house, Ron asked, "So you'll be over tomorrow morning to help me load up the fam's car?"

"I'll be there by seven."

"Cool"

Ron's head went down again and kissed Kim on the right cheek.

"See ya tomorrow KP."

"Goodnight Ron."

With that, they regretfully let go of one another. Kim did not enter her house, but remained outside the door and watched Ron start walking home. Only when he was no longer in sight, did she finally enter her home. After Kim had gone inside, she looked at the clock and saw it read 10:00 PM exactly. She grinned to herself knowing that she had met her normal curfew. As she walked towards the stairs, she popped into the living room quickly.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. I'm home and I'm going up to my room to wrap up some last packing I need to get done."

"How was your date honey," Mrs. Dr. Possible asked from the couch.

"It was great. Ron paid for everything, though we did still get our Bueno Nacho discount."

"That's nice dear," Mr. Dr. Possible said from behind his newspaper.

"I'll see you in the morning," but before Kim took a couple of steps, she went back into the living room, "Oh and dad, next time you want to spy on Ron and I, try doing it from a window that I can't see."

Mr. Possible slowly lowered his newspaper, revealing his now red, embarrassed face, "Sorry Kimmie-cub. I just, well you know...it's a parent thing."

"I know dad, no big," Kim answered, but then said in a mocking parental tone, "but don't let me catch you doing it again." Kim giggled at herself and ran off to her attic room, leaving her parents in the living room.

Mrs. Possible grinned, looked at her husband and said, "I told you she would know you were watching them."

Mr. Possible smiled at himself as he folded the paper, sat it on the in-table next to him, and answered his wife, "I know. I trust Ron, but I just wanted to make sure Kim was all right."

"We are very lucky dear."

"Yes, it does do my heart well to know that Ron and Kim are dating, and that Ron will always do everything he can to protect her. We really could not have asked for a nicer man for our Kimmie-cub to be dating"

"You're so right dear. Of course we both saw this coming."

"Yes, though I was a bit worried when she had her eyes on Josh. I just did not trust that boy."

"I felt the same way, but you really didn't give Ron the warm welcome either dear, 'black hole deep'."

Mr. Possible again laughed at himself, remembering the "father-to-Ron" talk he had had with Ron when Kim had the Moodulator on her, with their date for Middleton Days.

Mrs. Possible got up from her seat on the couch, went over to the fireplace mantel and looked at the picture she had taken of Kim and Ron, in their prom clothes. After that memorable night, Ron brought Kim home, but before Ron left, Mrs. Possible insisted in taking a picture of the new dating couple. Ron was on Kim's right, with his arms around her waist, and Kim had placed her arms around Ron's neck. The smiles on their faces were the ones of a couple that were greatly in love with one another.

Mr. Possible walked up behind his wife, put his hand on her shoulder, looked at the picture as she held it, and said, "They've grown up quite fast, haven't they?"

Mrs. Possible sat the picture frame back upon the mantel, turned and embraced her husband. "Yes they sure have."

Kim's proud parents both had small tears rolling down their cheeks. Mrs. P rubbed her right cheek on her shoulder and said, "I can't believe she already going off to college."

Mr. Possible hugged his wife lovingly and said, "I know dear, but we have to remember, Ron will be there to watch over her and protect her."

"They'll protect each other," Mrs. Possible added.

Meanwhile, Kim was upstairs in her room, but she wasn't doing the last packing she told her parents she would be doing. Kim had actually finished packing a day or two earlier, instead she was sitting at her computer desk typing on her, almost ready to be packed up, desktop computer. While Kim's room was neatly organized with packing boxes in it, her computer, computer desk, computer chair, bed, and one picture of her & Ron were the only remaining items yet to be packed. Kim sat at her computer typing rapidly away.

Dear Diary,

Wow, Ron and I just had another wonderful date tonight. As usual we went to Bueno Nacho first. We got our meal for free again since we freed the BN Corp from Drakken's reign in April. Though I'm happy that we no longer set across from one another at BN. Now we always set next to one another. After BN, we went to a movie, which we both got bored during. Since there wasn't anyone else in the theatre, Ron and I decided to cuddle close together, whisper to each other, and enjoy one another's company. As we walked back home, we past by Middleton High and then pre-k. It's so strange that time seems to have flown by so quickly, but these past few months have been some of the best. I can't remember ever being happier, and Ron has changed a little as well. He doesn't stress the small things any more. Plus, he's even a bit braver during the missions, though strangely those have been fewer during this summer. I'm still surprised the Federal Jail has been able to keep Drakken and Shego secured.

Well, this is the last entry I'll be typing from my room. Tomorrow Ron and I head off to college and the next chapter in our lives. I have to go over to Ron's house tomorrow morning and help him load up his fam's car for his move. I just hope Ron has finished packing by now. Then again, Ron hasn't changed that much; he'll probably still be packing when I get there. But that's what I love about Ron, he never really changes that much. I better head to bed for the evening. So goodnight one list time from my bedroom diary.

P.S. Tweebs if you're reading this, I WILL FIND OUT and YOU WILL PAY.

With that, Kim saved her diary entry, shut the computer off, got ready for bed, and then went to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location outside of Middleton, the Global Justice Evidence Storage Facility was about to have an unwelcome visitor. A female figure could barely be seen walking towards the highly guarded area. The entire layout was wrapped by a fifteen foot tall, barbed wire, and electrical fence. Guards were posted in look out towers every three hundred yards. Each one highly trained and armed just in case anyone should try to infiltrate the structure. Beyond the fence and security lay hundreds of storage hangers, the size of those that usually contain and maintain jet aircraft. However, these hangers held the most important evidence, that Global Justice had used in its past cases against criminals in their crimes against the world. Some to have in case the cases were to be brought back up, but mostly the evidence was stored and tightly secured to keep anyone from obtaining such extremely dangers weapons.

Though only one hanger interested the mysterious woman. It had taken her some time, but she had found out, through certain sources, that Hanger #84 was where she would find the items she was searching. Still in the cover of night, and shrouded in amongst the trees, the G.J. Security could not see the woman watching them though a high technology, ultra red goggles. Through the device, the female saw that the guards were staying with Global Justice regulations, thus not having conversations with anyone, just staying focused on their duties.

"Hmm, this might actually be a challenge," the woman said quietly to herself as she continued pondering a way to break through to Hanger #84. However, as time had past, she had noticed that one guard in particular had been sipping his nightly coffee quite frequently. Thus the moment soon arose that he required a short visit to restrooms. With this occurring, the woman corrected her earlier statement, "Then again, perhaps it won't."

Once the guard had started down the watchtower stairs, the woman, quickly, but silently exited her forest hiding, and approached the watchtower. She knew that the guard would soon be the ground level, not to mention the ground level security would be approaching soon. Now exposed in the light of the crescent moon, one could be sure the figure was indeed female. She had black hair that went just slightly below her shoulders. But what was perhaps most intriguing, was that she wore want looked to be a feminine Doctoral Lab Coat, that was, of all colors, purple.

When she reached the tower she quickly looked up to see the tower's head was about five foot taller than the fence. An evil smile crept across her face, as she did nothing more than snap her fingers on her right hand. With that a circular device quickly developed from underneath the woman's shoes. The contraption morphed into a small hover disc, which in mere seconds had the woman floating off the ground, and then going up into the air. As the tower guard emerged from the door to make his way to the restroom, for a brief moment he heard what he thought was a sort of "swoosh", sound. He quickly looked up, but in the air he saw nothing but the starts and moon. Shrugging his shoulders, the guard walked off and forgot about it. When what the guard had indeed heard, was the hover disc ducking behind the roof of the watchtower, to where the guard would be unable to see the mysterious female.

Once the guard was well on his way, the woman levitated over to where the storage hangers started their concise rows. The hover disc lowered back to the earth, and with another snap of the fingers, replaced themselves back inside the shoes from which they had emerged. Again hidden in the shadows of the night, the woman pulled out a new apparatus from her lab coat. This one was a small green hand-held device with a viewing screen and a few arranged buttons. The woman turned the machine on and the screen quickly showed a map of the storage facility. On the map, one hanger was blinking in blue; this was of course Hanger #84. However, there were also small moving red dots in various locations on the map. These were the G.J. Security Guards that were placed on the grounds themselves. The woman noted that she was standing at the side of Hanger #100. She glanced at her digital map again and knew she would have to go up two rows and then over four hangers to get to #84. Taking notice that there were guards in somewhat close proximity to the hanger of specific interest, however, they were moving away from it in on their normal guard patterns.

The female put the device back inside her coat pocket. Then she sprinted north, stopping each time she had to come upon a clearing, then making sure no one was near by, she continued until she was standing beside Hanger #81. Slowly the woman poked her head around the corner and noted that the guard had just turned at the other far end to head up to the third row of hangers. This was her chance; she rounded the corner and was now exposed in the lights that hung at the front of each hanger, above the large numbered doors.

Within a few seconds, she reached Hanger #84. This was quite evident by the large "84" that was painted on the doors of the hanger. However, one last obstacle lay ahead for the woman. On eye level of the left hanger door, there was a keypad, which controlled the locking system for the hanger. Again the small green device emerged. She pointed it at the keypad and a blue light shot from the top of the machine, scanning the keypad. A few seconds later, a small sound was emitted from the keypad, that of electrical power being lost to it. That done, the locks of the hanger door were now undone. She placed the digital device back in her breast pocket and slowly pulled the hanger doors about two feet ajar, then quickly slid in. When she was inside, the female quickly closed the hanger doors quietly and said to herself, "That should buy me just the right amount of time I need."

Inside the hanger were numerous lasers, robotic parts, containment tubes, and other villainous arsenals. The hanger was barely lit by the light of the moon, that was let it by the skylights that aligned the roof of the structure. However, there was enough light for the woman to notice the sign hanging to her right.

She grinned as she read to herself, "Evidence against criminal number 227-59-68, Drew Lipsky, A.K.A. Doctor Drakken, and criminal number 227-59-60, Shego." Still smiling, the woman turned and started walking down the numerous walkways of the hanger. She knew exactly what she was in search of, but still did not know where inside Hanger #84 the items had been placed. After walking through the large storage structure, the woman came across a metal shelf unit. On the left side, was a clipboard with a single sheet of paper on it, which held a report marked as, "Case Number 04-08-05. Diablo Incident". The woman took the clipboard in her gloved hands and read the report quickly, again by the light of the moon that was let it. After a few short moments, she slammed the clipboard to the floor, causing a rather loud clap, and said quietly to herself, "Curses."

However, before she continued, she slowly turned her head to the right. That is when she noticed three items laying on the eye level of the metal shelf. Two of the items were compact disc jewel cases. These were quickly taken into her hands. The first one was labeled as "Schematics" and the other as "Data". Finally, the mystery female took the last remaining piece of evidence, a small test-tube that contained a bit of thick green slime like liquid. She held up the test-tube to read the three digits that were written vertically on the glass.

As she started to smile at the slime, she heard the sounds of security alarms going off all over the facility. Plus, the lights had been turned on all over the area, including inside Hanger #84. She frowned, somewhat happily to herself, and said, "Well, I guess I've overstayed my welcome." Then she looked up and saw the skylight that was directly above her.

The Global Justice Security teams were quickly approaching Hanger #84. All twenty of them were in the standard dark blue G.J. Uniforms, and all were armed with strange looking blaster style weapons. Two of the guards swung the doors open and the others ran in. Inside the hanger the guards had their weapons pointed in all directions as one called out, "Freeze!" However, they quickly noticed that there wasn't a soul to be found in the hanger, only the same machines and arsenals as before, minus two compact discs and one test-tube. As the guards began combing the hanger, thinking the intruder might be hiding, they failed to notice that one of the skylights had been opened, and still was for that matter.

Now hovering on her hover disc near the mountains to the east of the facility, the woman laughed to herself, "Not a challenge at all. Though they may have destroyed them, they could only destroy the ones they managed to obtain. But, tonight is still a victory." She then raised the test-tube up and read the three-digit number on the test-tube. The three numbers were black, bold and clear against the green slime contained within, and they read 901.

As the sun began to rise over Middleton U.S.A., the small digital alarm clock in one bedroom read the time of six fourteen. But just seconds later, the alarm switched over to six fifteen and the radio portion of the device kicked in.

"Goooooooood Morning Tri City Area. It's me, your morning radio DJ, Ryan Ranger. It is really going to be a beautiful day today in Middleton, Upperton, and Lowerton. Also, for you college kids, it's move in day today at Tri City University, so you best get your rears in gear and get up, up, up. And so to help you future college students, here's this mornings wake up call, 'Get Up on Ya Feet' by Aaron Carter."

And with that the music began to play as the red head slowly raised herself up from her covers, stretched, opened her eyes and yawned. She jumped out of bed and walking over to her attic bedroom window, pulled open the shades revealing the beautiful sight of her neighborhood. As she looked past the reflection of herself, in her normal pajamas and bed hair, she smiled to herself and said, "Yeah, this I'm gonna miss."

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen, the other female with red hair was fixing the morning breakfast when her husband walked into the room, while adjusting his necktie. "Good morning dear," Mrs. Possible said, while not seeing her husband, just knowing he was in the room by the sounds of his shoes on the kitchen floor.

"Good morning honey," Mr. Possible replied and then gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. Mr. Possible looked around and noticed that their children were nowhere to be seen. "Thought you told the kids we were having an early breakfast, since we're moving Kimmie today?"

Mrs. Possible just continued to busy herself with the eggs in pan as she answered, "I did. I heard Kim's alarm go off, so she should be down in the couple of minutes. I checked on Jim and Tim. They said they were working on some 'Top Secret Project'."

"You did hide my J200 Rocket Fuel from them didn't you," he asked with a somewhat worried look on his face.

"Yes dear, it's safely hidden away."

Then the cheerie teen hero came walking into the kitchen. Her hair now no longer in it's "bed hair" shape. She was wearing her sleeve-less, blue & white hoddie, and her light brown cargo pants. "Good morning mom, good morning dad," she said as she gave both of her parents a hug and then took a seat at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Kimmie Cub," Mr. Possible answered as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning hun, did you finish your packing," Mrs. Possible asked as she placed Kim's plate with two eggs and a slice of bacon in front of her daughter.

"Thanks mom. Yep, all packed and ready. I loaded my pillow, covers, alarm clock, and computer into the last two boxes just before I came down."

Kim started to eat her meal, then noticed someone, or more precisely, two someones were missing. "Where are the Tweebs?"

Mr. Possible had taken his normal seat at the table with his morning newspaper, "Your mother said that they were supposedly working on some top secret..." he started to answer from behind the paper, when, just then, a small half saucer, half stealth looking air craft came flying into the kitchen, followed by the voices of Jim and Tim, "Incoming!" The craft darted towards Kim's head, then at Mr. Possible's cup of coffee on the table, and finally near Mrs. Possible, who was carrying two more breakfast plates. All three of them were able to move and avoid the flying object. However, only two of the three family members took the sudden aerial attack as something of the norm. Kim was the one to not take it well, "TWEEBS!"

The strange craft flew to the entrance and landed into the hands of the twin wearing his normal red shirt. While his brother next to him was the one holding the remote radio controller for the craft. Both of them looked at their sister and asked, "What?"

"Can't you to act normal for just one day?"

"Normal is..." Jim started.

"Overrated," Tim finished.

"Plus, Ron lives by," Jim started again.

"Never be normal," Tim finished.

"And you..." again Jim began.

"LOVE him," both Jim and Tim finished.

Kim did not reply, for one knowing they were right, but also because she had no comeback. So she settled for just crossing her arms, and letting out an exasperated sigh.

As Mrs. Possible placed the final breakfast plates on the table, said told her twin boys, "Boys, I've told you time and time again, no experiments in the house. Now sit down and eat."

"Yes mom," the twins said in unison with a disappointed tone.

Having her mother put the Tweebs in their place did manage to bring a grin to Kim's face as she continued eating her breakfast. There was quite for a few moments, that was until Mr. Possible coughed to break the silence and said, "Soooo, Kim didn't you say you were going to go over to Ronald's this morning and help him finish packing?"

Kim swallowed her last bite of breakfast and answered, "Yeah, though knowing Ron, he's probably nowhere near finished yet." Just thinking about her life long friend and now boyfriend brought a broad smile to her face. Though Kim then quickly looked at her watch as it read about six fifty-five and continued, "In fact I better get going." She quickly sipped the last bit of her orange juice, dabbed her lips with her napkin and started for the door, "Ron and I should be back here by eight or so. It's still okay that Ron rides up there with us right?"

"Sure hun," Mrs. Possible replied, with a motherly smile knowing how happy her daughter was.

"Thanks, oh and the last few boxes are all loaded up in my room. Dad can you bring them down for me?"

"Sure thing Kimmie Cub," Kim's father answered as he folded his newspaper and placed it on the table.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a while," Kim called out from the front door. The next sound that was heard was that of the front door closing. However, if the brains of a set of twins could be heard, it would have been filling the kitchen with the plan that has just occurred to the two of them. Without saying a word, Jim and Tim looked at each other.

"Hick a bic a boo," Jim asked.

"Hooshaw," Tim answered.

The both of them then asked, "May we be excused?"

"What are you boys planning," their father asked, knowing they had something in mind.

"Nothing," they lied.

"Okay boys, but we're keeping our eyes on you," Mrs. Possible answered.

"Okay," the boys replied quickly before darting out of the kitchen quite hastily.

Mr. Possible looked over at his wife and asked, "Wonder what surprise they're planning."

Mrs. Possible finished sipping her coffee and replied, "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Though speaking of surprises, is Kim's still parked in the garage?"

Mr. Possible grinned quite widely, "Yep, parked, washed, waxed, and ready." However, his grin quickly disappeared as he asked his wife, in almost a whisper, "You don't think she suspects anything do you?"

"I'm sure she doesn't dear," she began to answer with a reassuring smile, "I think she's had 'other things' on her mind."

In a bedroom, a block or so away from the Possible residence, it was hard to tell if the room was being packed into boxes, or if the boxes themselves had exploded causing the mess. There were empty boxes lying in places, half full boxes in others, not to mention random articles of clothing, game system controllers, and other items strung all over the room. In amongst the mess was the blond, male owner of the room. He was busy looking through a drawer in his dresser, franticly throwing boxer shorts out in search of something.

"I know I put them in here, well I think I did," he said to himself.

Meanwhile his pet Naked Mole Rat was busy searching under the bed and in the closet for the item needing to be found. It was then that the man's girlfriend walked into the entry of the room.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable!"

The young man froze in his place, slowly turned around, and grinned his trademark goofy grin.

"Hiya KP," he said nervously.

"Ron, I thought you'd have at least some things packed," Kim stated as she leaned to one side and crossed her arms.

Ron shrugged as he replied, "Well I would have, but then that dam near that mountain village had to go and break."

Kim thought to herself, "He's got a point. That mission was brutal and took up a good deal of the week that we were going to spend packing. Not to mention it almost took away our last date here in Middleton, but still..."

"Besides, I just knew you'd want to help me," Ron added but then to top things off, he turned Kim's most powerful weapon against her. Ron did the Puppy Dog Pout.

Kim tried to block her eyes from the sight of her boyfriend using her own weapon against her, but it was no use.

"Okay, okay I give. Now what is it you're looking for?" Then Kim started making her way through the messy room and trying to get some organization to it.

Ron went back to rummaging through his dresser as he replied, "My blaster briefs. They're my only Mission Gear that I haven't packed yet. Rufus, have you found them yet?"

Just then Rufus popped out of the top dresser draw and squeaked, "Nope."

Kim stopped folding some loose socks for a second and thought, then she asked, "Ron, you aren't wearing them are you?"

Ron stopped for a moment, thought to himself, then tugged his tan cargos out for a second and answered, "Okay, Blaster Briefs Check. Moving on..."

Kim just rolled her eyes and continued packing socks, and other random stuff she knew Ron would be wanting. As she was doing so, Ron came over and just dumped an entire dresser draw full of boxers, socks, and neckties into the box and then started back towards the dresser. However, what Ron did not notice, but Kim did, was the small naked rodent falling into the box with the clothing.

Kim stuck her right arm down into the box and began felling around.

"Ron!"

He turned around with a puzzled look on his face, "What'd I do?"

Kim pulled her arm out with Rufus in her hand. The Naked Mole Rat was none to pleased, as could be seen by his small crossed arms.

"You almost packed Rufus away with your boxers, a fait no one deserves."

Ron's facial expression was one of surprise and regret as he said, "Oh sorry buddy. You know that wasn't on purpose."

But this fell on deaf ears to Rufus as he just turned around and sat in Kim's palm.

"Okay, I'll buy you an order of Nacos Grande Sized when we get to the college."

This, Rufus did respond to. He jumped out of Kim's hand, crawled up Ron's leg and tucked himself away in Ron's cargo pants pocket, ready for the trip.

"The way to a Naked Mole Rat's heart, is through cheese," Kim stated with a grin.

Ron smiled, but quickly went back to rummaging in his closet to find other things he wanted to take with him.

"Amp down Ron," Kim stated as she knelt into the closet with Ron.

"Sorry Kim, it's just I don't want to leave anything important behind. Plus we've got to get going soon."

"Don't worry, we'll get everything packed in no time. After all, we're Team Possible, we can do anything."

"You're right Kim, plus Rufus is in my pocket and with you by my side, I've got the two most important things to me."

"Good answer," Kim replied with a grin as they both went to work on getting everything organized and packed.

And Kim's words were true, once the two of them started working together on packing, the task became no big. They had everything packed away in boxes and had each box labeled with red magic marker writing. The young couple then loaded up the Stoppable family van, with help from Ron's parents too. At just about seven fifty, the van was fully packed and ready to head out.

"Okay hun, now are you sure you've packed everything," Mrs. Stoppable asked her son.

Ron rolled his eyes as he answered, "Yes mom, I'm sure."

"You did pack clean underwear didn't you?"

Kim giggled a bit as Ron blushed and answered, "Yes mom, now we really need to get started."

"He's right dear, we need to go," Mr. Stoppable said as he was getting into the driver's side of the van.

"Okay, we'll see you when you and Kim's family get there," Ron's mom said as she hugged her one and only and kissed him. She then got in the van's passenger side, and the van pulled away.

Kim still had a giggily grin on her face as Ron turned to face her.

"Not a word."

Kim just giggled a bit, but then asked seriously, "Ron, you are sure we packed everything, right?"

Ron confidently replied, "Positive KP. We got my clothes, my pillow, my computer, my games and Gamebox, my..." But then Ron stopped and froze with a look of panic, "oh no."

Before Kim could ask what was wrong, Ron sprinted back into his house. Kim looked up at the window that was for Ron's room. She saw the light flash on and saw Ron's shadow go across the room, bend down and bring back up what looked to be a book in his hands. Then the light went off and a few seconds later Ron came out of the front door with the book.

"What was that for?"

"This," Ron answered smiling and hold up the book.

The cover of the book was labeled "A Stoppable Life Scrapbook."

"I couldn't go off and forget this, I'll be needing to add to it as we go along."

Kim just smiled knowing that Ron treasured that scrapbook, especially since most all of the pictures in it were of the two of them as they had grown up and closer over the years.

"Okay, so now are we ready to go," she asked.

"Yep, let's just hop on my scooter and..." but as Ron & Kim turned around to where he usually left his famed blue motor scooter, all they saw was an empty drive leading to the closed garage door.

"That's strange I know I left it here."

"Maybe you put it in the garage?"

"I don't think so, but let's check."

Kim and Ron then walked over the side of the garage and went inside via the side door. Ron turned the lights on, but there was no scooter to be found, only Ron's dad's car and the usual garage items.

"That's strange," Ron said being very puzzled.

"Maybe your folks packed it into the van for you," Kim asked.

"I guess they could, but I thought they knew we were going to be riding it to your place."

Kim saw something familiar in the corner of the garage. She smiled, tapped Ron on the shoulder, pointed to the corner and said, "Or maybe he did something with you scooter."

In the corner was the "evil lawn gnome" from Ron's childhood that, to that day, still gave him an uneasy feeling.

Ron shuddered and said, "Don't even joke KP."

The two then started out of the garage.

"So I guess we have to walk. Sorry about that KP."

"No big Ron, come on we better get going."

Kim looked at her watch as it read seven fifty-seven.

"Okay let's jet," Ron replied. Then the two started walking down the drive way and towards Kim's house, the two holding each other's hand all the way.

He looked at his watch for the third time in less than a minute, to which his wife replied, "Honey, you don't have to worry. I'm sure they'll be here in a minute."

He smiled, turned to his wife and said, "You're right dear. I just guess I'm still wanting to hold on to the idea of her being my little 'Kimmie-cub'."

"I know hun, but with Ron by her side, we don't have anything to worry about."

Mr. and Mrs. Possible were standing in the driveway waiting for Kim and Ron to come walking up the sidewalk. It was a little past eight and Kim and Ron still hadn't shown up, thus causing Mr. Dr. Possible's worrying. While Kim was over at Ron's, Mr. Possible and the twins had finished packing Kim's boxes into the family van. The van was parked just outside the garage, though strangely enough, Mr. Possible's car was parked along the sidewalk in front of the house.

"That's strange," Kim stated as her and Ron got within eye shot of Kim's home, "Dad's car is parked on the street and the van is in the driveway."

"You think something's up," Ron asked looking at her with a look of confusion.

"Don't know, but we'll soon find out."

Mrs. Possible turned and saw her daughter walking towards the residence, while also holding the hand of her boyfriend.

"See dear, there they are," Mrs. Possible pointed out, but then she whispered, "Do you have the garage door opener ready?"

Mr. Possible showed that the electronic device was behind him in his left hand.

Kim and Ron walked up the grassy lawn, Kim still with a puzzled look on her face, but she started by saying, "Sorry we're late, Ron's parent's must have taken his scooter with them when they left, so we had to walk."

Ron added, to really just himself, "I could have sworn that I told them I wanted it left here and I parked it by the garage."

"That's fine Kimmie, we weren't worried," Mr. Possible stated, though this received and eyed look from Mrs. Possible.

Kim and Ron both caught onto this look.

"Riiiiight," Kim started, "So what's the sitch? Why are both cars out?"

"Weeeelllll," Mr. Possible said as he and Mrs. Possible looked at each other and grinned mischievous grins. Kim turned to look at Ron, thinking he might be in on the secret. Ron responded with his puzzled look and shrugging his shoulders, this was also copied by Rufus, who was sitting on Ron's shoulder. So Kim turned back to her parents.

"Okay, what are you two hiding?"

Kim's parents turned to the garage and Mr. Possible pressed the main button on the garage door opener. Inside the garage, the electronic box began pulling the long chain and thus raising the large metal door. As the sunlight slowly crept into the structure, Kim and Ron looked at the garage wondering what it was that was supposed to be inside. Meanwhile, Kim's parents weren't looking at the garage, instead they were smiling, watching Kim and Ron's expressions, and waiting for their reactions. However, they did not receive the one they expected.

With the last rolling metal clack, the garage space was now fully visible. Kim and Ron continued to have utterly puzzled looks as they looked at one another and then to Kim' parents.

"And?" Kim asked.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Possible got the normal, disappointed parental look as they looked at their daughter, still not noticing the garage.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, we raised you better than this, the least you could say is thank you," Mrs. Possible said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Again, Kim and Ron looked at each other, then to the garage, then back at Kim's parents.

"Thank you for...I'm sorry guys but...what I am supposed to be thankful for?"

"Well if that's the way your going to act we can just..." Mr. Possible started to say, however, before he finished, both he and Mrs. Possible turned and saw the same sight that Kim and Ron had seen for quite some time now. There was nothing in the garage, besides the normal garage tools, bikes, and other items.

Kim's parents quickly walked to the garage, with worried shock on their faces. Both of them saying, "Where is it."

"It was here last night, I put it in here," Mr. Possible said.

"And it was here this morning before breakfast, I checked," Mrs. Possible added.

Kim and Ron shrugged to each other as they walked into the garage. Mr. and Mrs. Possible were still looking all over the garage expecting, whatever it was, to just suddenly appear out of nowhere."

"Where is what," Kim asked.

Kim parents ended their pointless search and walked over to Kim and Ron.

"I'm sorry hun," Kim's mom started.

"We bought you a new car," Mr. Possible added in.

"But someone must have stolen it," Mrs. Possible finished.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Kim said while holding out her hands wanting her parents to stop and rewind, "You guys bought me a car!"

"Yes, Kimmie-cub," Mr. Possible answered, "But I guess someone got into the garage this morning and took it, but who would have known about it?"

For what seemed like the millionth time that morning, Kim and Ron looked at each and could almost read each other's thoughts.

"First you scooter disappears," Kim started and pointed at Ron.

"Then your car gets stolen," Ron ended by him pointed towards Kim.

Kim responded by reaching into her pants pocket and pulling out the famous blue electronic device, the Kimmunicator. She pressed the call button and soon the thirteen-year-old genius appeared on the small screen. As usual, he was sitting in his room amongst numerous computers, and sipping a beverage.

"Hey Kim. What's up," the young genius answered as he turned and look at the main computer screen.

"Wade, we've got a big problem here," Kim said with her 'mission ready' tone.

"What's up?"

"First Ron's scooter disappeared from his house and now the new car my parents bought for me has been stolen right out of the garage."

"Oh, that? I know."

"Do WHAT," both Kim and Ron asked.

"I've got both the car and the scooter."

"You stole my scooter," Ron exclaimed.

"You stole my car," Kim copied, "You're not even old enough to drive."

"I didn't steal them," Wade answered in a resenting tone, "I just borrowed them so that I could 'upgrade' them." As Wade finished a smile crept across his face.

"What kind of upgrades," Kim asked as her frustration still remained.

"You'll just have to wait, it won't be long," Wade answered, "I would have told you two about this, but I knew your parents wanted to keep your new car a secret."

"Okay Wade, but next time, give us some kind of heads up on the sitch," Kim said, some annoyance still remaining in her tone.

"Will do Kim. I'll let you all know when I'm finished."

With that, the screen on the Kimmunicator went back to the standard 'KP' emblem.

"Well, that mystery is solved," Kim said as she put the device back in her pocket.

"Yeah, Wade's 'stylin' our rides'," Ron said with excitement in his voice.

"Glad your excited," Kim added with a grin, "But now what do we do," she asked as she turned to her parents.

"Well, the van is packed full," Mr. Possible started, "So I guess your mother and I go in it."

"And you and Ron can drive the car behind us," Mrs. Possible finished.

"And the tweebs," Kim inquired, a bit annoyed, and hoping her and Ron would not have to put up with Jim and Tim in the car with them.

"There's enough room in the van for 'em," Kim's dad began, "But you two don't drift too far back."

Kim and Ron both smirked at Mr. Possible's sternness just about them following in the car.

"Okay dad, we'll be right behind you."

"Yeah, no worries Mr. Dr. P," Ron added in.

The four of them walked out of the garage, Mr. Possible closed it on their way out, and Mrs. Possible called up at the house, "Come on boys, we need to get going."

Jim and Tim bounded out the front door, shutting it behind them, and then noticing the absence of Kim's car, Jim started, "We though you were going..."

"To give Kim her car," Tim finished.

"They were, but Wade decided to upgrade it," Kim answered.

"Cool," the twin brothers exclaimed in unison.

Kim just rolled her eyes and said, "Let's just go before this day gets any weirder."

Meanwhile, in a hidden location, the mysterious woman from the previous night was quite interested in the information she was reading. The entire room was dark, but one could still make out a few things. It could be inferred that this building was almost like an abandoned warehouse. Giving more proof to that fact was the number of boxes that were practically strung all about the building. However, the most activity was currently in the back center of the room, where the woman was sitting. She was at a large desk, to which an oversized monitor hung on the wall. Below the large monitor, was the desk on which a number of documents marked as "Classified" were laying. It was quite clear from these documents, and the data being shown on the screen, that the woman was very intent on learning as much as she possibly could, about the events that occurred in the spring with the Little Diablos.

"Very interesting Drew," the woman stated to herself with her hands clasped together and elbows resting on the armrests of her chair.

The data on the screen she was looking at, had an over abundance of information concerning all that Dr. Drakken and Shego had done for their 'Day of the Diablos'. Some information concentrated on the Hephaestus Project that Mr. Dr. Possible had spent three years perfecting, to which Drakken then stole and used for his own evil purposes. Further in the stolen files was all of information Global Justice was able to acquire concerning the Synthodrones, including the one known as Erik.

As she read over this data, she reached to her right on the desk and once again picked up the test tub with the '901' marking.

"Ah yes, dear Erik," she began saying to herself, "Do not worry my boy, you shall have your chance for revenge soon enough."

The woman placed the object back on the desk, with a rather evil grin on her face, and then continued to scroll through the stolen data. The next portion of the information concerned Kim and Ron themselves. There were some pictures from their fights with Drakken and Shego, as well as a detailed report on their defeating Drakken's Diablo plan.

"Ah poor, poor little Drew. You're always being beat by a teenage girl and her best friend."

However, the woman went a bit further down into the report, and she came across two photos. These pictures captured tremendous moments in time, moments that soon became legendary at Middleton High School. The first was taken the night of the entire Diablo incident. It was taken of Kim and Ron kissing as they danced together at the Prom, and had a date stamp of April 8, 2005. The second photograph shown, was much like the first, however, it did have its differences. To start, the picture was not taken inside, or at night. Instead this one was outside and during the day. Also, Kim and Ron were not wearing their formal Prom clothes; they were wearing purple graduation caps and mortarboards. It was taken on May 27, 2005 at the end of Middleton's Graduation Ceremony.

"Well, well, well. I stand corrected, it looks as though they are now much more than friends, and according to this report, they were for quite some time, they just never realized it. Very fascinating indeed. They may very well prove to be worthy adversaries. But they still will not stand a chance against my superior genius."

This was the end of the Global Justice Report, but the woman scrolled back up to almost the top, where the information about the Little Diablo Toys themselves was located. She had already read over this data, but wanting to read one specific line for her own enjoyment.

"To date (June 16, 2005)," she began reading to herself and in chilling tone, "Global Justice has been successful in retrieving ninety percent of the Diablo Toys. Agents are still attempting to locate the remaining ten percent that were sold over the Internet. The captured Diablos have been destroyed"

This statement made the woman laugh, as she rose up from her chair and walked over to one, of just many, piles of boxes. The boxes were small standard postal service packages. They had all been opened, though what was most strange about every box in the entire structure, was the fact that each package had numerous mailing and return addresses. It seemed as though the packages had been in a never-ending cycle of being sent through the mail until they reached their final destination, which was now the barren warehouse.

She reached into one of the cardboard boxes and pulled out a familiar little 'toy'. The item was red, black, and some gold in color. It also had a some-what disturbing broad smile on its face. The figure was no more than three inches in height, but this little trinket brought a very big smile to the woman's face. It was indeed, a Little Diablo.

"Ah yes, the ten percent purchased on the Internet. 'GetItNow' is such a wonderful tool. However, this is just the beginning."

She looked out amongst the other small-shipped boxes, there had to have been at least six million of them squeezed into the large warehouse. However, the woman's attention soon returned to the Little Diablo she was still holding in her palm.

"Do not worry my little friend, you shall soon have other brothers joining you. But first..."

The woman then placed the toy back into the box she had pulled him from, and started walking towards the side door marked as 'Exit'.

"I'll have to pay a visit to 'Little Drewbie."

The door slammed behind her leaving the entire structure void of any human life. All that could be heard was the muffled sound of the woman's villainous laughter coming from the outside.

It wasn't that long of a drive, it was approaching about one hour, however the blond haired passenger had passed out just ten minutes into the journey. The female driving didn't care though; she looked over at her boyfriend and just smiled. Even as he slept, he had that trademark smile on his face. She returned her focus to the drive. There was not much to be seen though. The road was single lane and the sides were covered from an endless line of trees; all still green in color. It was hard to tell if there was any life, besides the trees, in the area. However, a sign along the road soon proved otherwise. The red head read the sing as she passed it, "Tri City University 5 Miles".

She reached over with her right hand, keeping the left on the steering wheel, shook her boyfriend lightly and said, "Ron, wake up. We're almost there."

Still in his dream state, the blond shrugged off the shake and replied, "Just a few more minutes mommy."

The red head showed a bit of light frustration, but then an idea occurred to her.

"Free Nacos to the next customer!"

This shot the young man out of his dream.

"Nacos? Where, where," he said as his eyes shot open and he jerked back and forth with his head.

"Sorry Ron, but I had to get you awake somehow."

Ron crossed his arms and gave Kim a scowl as he said, "Never, lie to a man about his Nacos."

Kim just grinned and said, "Won't happen again. Anyway, we're almost there."

Ron took in the view and noticed all the trees, "Is the college based in a bunch of tree houses?"

"Why? You want to guard your Tree Dorm Room with your sling shot."

"Hey, I did bring it."

"Let all be warned."

Just then Kim and Ron noticed the van in front of them giving a right turn signal, and then proceeded to turn in that direction. The car Kim was driving followed. As they turned right, they passed through a large set of black metal gates, with an arched sign above, that read "Tri City University".

Suddenly, the endless amounts of trees gave way to multiple acres worth of three storied buildings. All of the structures looked as though they were built in the early 1930's or 1940's, but were all beautiful in their form.

Once they pulled onto the campus, Kim and Ron entered into a circular drive that stretched all the way around the front of the campus and then back to the entrance and exit. The buildings of the campus lined the round drive. The center of the circle was full of lush, freshly cut, green grass. Painted in the center of the grass, was the seal of the university; a rounded triangle shield with the words "Tri City University" painted in red, and a single bolt of lightning emblazoned in the middle of the emblem.

The van and the car drove to what would be about two o'clock on the circle, pulled into the angled parking spaces, and shut the vehicles off. The doors of all the vehicles opened, the passengers exited and stretched from the travel.

Ron looked around the campus, and then back to the dorm building they had parked in front of and said, "So this is it."

Kim too was looking up at the dorm saying, "Yep, this is our dorm building, Delta Dorm."

"Ronnie, sweetie" a voice called out.

Ron's cringed a bit and turned to see whom the voice was coming from, though he already knew. Walking up the curved sidewalk were, of course, Ron's parents.

"Mooommmm," Ron moaned, "Pleease."

"Sorry sweetie," Ron's mom said as she walked up and gave her son a hug.

Kim giggled a bit, but was put in place quickly as her mom said, "What's so funny little 'bubble butt.'"

"Mom!"

Now it was Ron's turn to chuckle.

The two fathers were just looking on as this occurred, but Mr. Possible decided it was time to get moving, literally.

"We better get started, before more people start showing up and we don't have as much room to move around."

Mr. Possible was right, while there were other students and their parents scattered around the campus, it was still early in the day, and there were still many more students to arrive.

To start with, Kim and Ron and their families first walked into the Delta building and started up to the second floor. They made their way to the far North end of the floor, and the last two rooms of the left, labeled as 'Delta 17' & 'Delta 19'.

Kim pulled out a sheet of paper, "Okay, I'm in 17, Ron, you're in 19."

Sure enough the keys to the room were in the locks themselves. On these keys, were small rectangular key chains with the last name and first initial of each room's occupant.

Each room was for a single resident only. The college had taken special measures for Kim and Ron. They knew that with their missions and such, that they would be getting in very late at night sometimes, as well as needing to have quick access to each other. Thus they placed Kim and Ron in single residence rooms right next to one another.

Kim and her family went into her room, and Ron and his family did the same for his. Inside Kim's room, the floor was carpet of normal school type. To the left was a door that led to a single occupant bathroom. To the right was a miniature refrigerator. Further into the room, a twin size bed was placed against the right wall on the center. Across from the bed was a unit built into the wall itself. The unit had a closet, drawers, a large mirror, a counter top, and a few empty storage blocks for Televisions, books and such. A fair sized desk was located to the left of the entertainment unit; it was flush against the wall of the bathroom. Though, perhaps most interesting about the room was at the back. Instead of a solid wall or perhaps a window, there was a large French Glass door that led out to a small balcony. This balcony continued right over to connect with the room to the right, Ron's room. Ron's room was an exact duplicate of Kim's, except that the sides were switched.

Kim walked over to the glass door, opened it and walked out onto the balcony. It was solid and sturdy, and was rapped in metal railing. When Kim walked out onto the flat, Ron who was already out there greeted her.

"Not to shabby huh," Ron asked as he leaned on the railing.

Kim copied him and looked out on the morning of the university. Everything looked wonderful, the buildings, the grass with the morning dew, and the school emblem. Meanwhile, the families of the two were looking around the empty dorm rooms, imagining how their children might arrange the room.

"Kimmie cub, we better get started," Mr. Dr. Possible called to his daughter.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," Ron stated.

With that the families and children began moving the boxes, televisions, clothes, and other belongings into the assigned dorm rooms. Even with the two families working together, it still took a fair amount of time to move all the materials into the rooms. After about an hour and a half, the transfer of all of Kim and Ron's belongings was done. Now each room was filled with boxes. Both families were back down standing along the sidewalk.

"Might I just state, that that was over an hours worth of moving and going up and down the stairs, and I did not loose my pants once," Ron said with great pride. However, as fate would have it, his belt on his cargo pants gave way at that moment. Thus the pants dropped to his feet, leaving him standing with only his shirt and boxers.

Ron looked down, no longer with pride on his face. He quickly pulled his pants back up and held them up with his hands saying to everyone, "Not a word."

Kim giggled a bit, but then was interrupted by the voices of her twin brothers.

"We forgot one box," Jim and Tim called out.

Everyone looked at the two and saw them carrying a box labeled "Kim's. Very Fragile."

Kim was a bit puzzled, thinking to herself, "I didn't mark a box like that."

Just then before Kim could ask, Jim and Tim stumbled a bit, though they did not fall, but the box they were lugging did crash to the ground, and the sound coming from the box was one of breaking and shattering materials. Jim and Tim froze with looks of fear, along with everyone else. However, Kim sprinted over and began tearing the box open. The expressions on Jim and Tim's faces soon turned to ones of those trying to hold back laughter.

Once Kim had torn away the box tape and had the box opened, all she saw was a small sound box that had motion sensors attached to the sides of the cardboard box. Jim & Tim had rigged the box so that when it crashed to the ground, the sound box would play the sound file of objects breaking.

Though the twin's faces weren't the only ones that had changed. Kim had a supreme scowl on her face as her eyes narrowed on her brothers. The next sound that echoed on the campus was that of Kim shouting, "You TWEEBS!"

It was not a cheerful place, but then that was the point. The idea was to make the residents regret their actions that had placed them there in the first place. The floors were depressing blue/gray in color. This specific part of the structure only had one level. The small bit of light breaking in, came from the small skylights, and the extremely dim light bulbs. Lining the single hall were a number of barred, signal occupant rooms. Inside the rooms were some of the worlds most infamous and dangerous villains.

Inside one cell, wearing the standard orange suit, a man that looked more like a monkey, was sitting in a meditating position on the floor. All one could understand of the monkey man, were some mumbles of 'mystical monkey monks'. A few cells down, a rather bulky gentleman stood holding an imaginary golf club in his hands. He whispered to himself, in his Scottish accident, "This putt will win the masters for Killigan." With that the man putted his imaginary golf ball.

Though some of the most interesting activity was coming from the last two cells at the end of the row. In one was a woman with hair, black as night. She seemed to have an odd green tint to her skin. She was busying herself with a very dull nail file, filing her fingernails, that by prison policy, had been clipped to very dull numbs.

The words the woman kept uttering were, "Uh huh, yeah yeah, sure Dr. D."

These responses, without real interest, were for her cell mate next door, who was rambling on and on about his 'greatest plan ever.'

The man was blue skinned, and was pacing back and forth in the cell talking to his neighbor.

"I had planned everything out so carefully Shego. The Synothodrones were perfect, the Diablos were perfect, and Erik was perfect. How could she beat me?"

"Maybe because you underestimated her again," the woman answered, while still filing her nails.

"Shego," the man started angrily, "I studied the female teenage mind, and it was perfect. She should not have been able to defeat me. I planned everything perfectly."

Shego had finally had her fill of this 'perfect' rant. She threw the dull nail file at the wall and stormed to the barred door, "Enough! Dr. D, the plan WAS NOT perfect. Did you ever think that if the plan was perfect, then we wouldn't be sitting here?"

"Shego," Drakken whined, "The plan was perfect."

"ERRRR," Shego growled in frustration, "If you say perfect one more time..."

However, she was not able to finish her statement. The one door leading in and out of the cell hall emitted its rather loud buzz. This caused all the prisoners to jump and pay attention. They knew someone would soon be entering, and though it probably won't be a friendly face, they were all ready to for a different face.

After the buzz, the door opened, a tall strong built man walked in, and the door slammed shut behind him. The man was wearing his official dark blue, federal government uniform. His golden badge sparkled with the light, and the nameplate under it stated, "Officer Collins." The uniform was topped off with a normal police hat, with badge on it as well. Though hiding any expressions that could be shown, Officer Collins wore a solid black pair of sunglasses. But, the man's face remained without emotion.

Collins strode down the prison hall, his footsteps echoing throughout. All the residents remained completely quite as the officer passed one cell after another. Even after the officer had passed by the prisoner's cell, their eyes remained locked on the man, wondering whom he was going to.

Officer Collins walked all the way to the end of the cellblock and turned to face the last remaining cell on the right.

"Lipsky," Collins stated in a commanding tone.

Dr. Drakken turned away from the guard, crossed his arms, and answered in a stuck up tone, "My name is Doctor Drakken."

"Fine Lipsky, let's go, you've got a visitor."

Officer Collins then proceeded to swipe the digital key card on the lock of Drakken's cell door. Again, Drakken's attitude changed quite rapidly with the news of his visitor.

"Oh goodie, maybe mother brought peanut butter stickies."

As Drakken exited the cell, Officer Collins placed handcuffs on his hands in front of him and as they started down the hall, he said, "Sorry Lipsky, it's not your mother."

"What?"

"It's someone claiming to be your sister."

The response could be heard throughout the entire federal prison, as every inmate on the row exclaimed in amazement and confusion, "You've got a SISTER!"

Author's Notes: Well, what did ya think? I gotta say I really enjoyed writing this. It was a long experience, but one that was well worth it in my opinion. This was kinda a first for me, in that, this was the first time I treated a story as if it was actually broken down into scenes, like the show would be.

I hope you enjoyed the story. If you'd like to give me some feedback. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the first episode.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, sorry about the long wait for this second episode. Work has kept me busy, but I set a deadline and I've met it.. Please review to story I would like to hear what you have to say a bout the story.

So here we go folks...

The sound of two pairs of feet echoed down the hall. While officer Collins eyes were hidden behind his dark sunglasses, Drakken's eyes were squinted as he was still adjusting to the well-lit hall. The two men soon came to a door on their left marked "Visitor Center". Officer Collins opened the door for Dr. Drakken and said in a plane monotone voice, "She's waiting for you down at the end."

Drakken walked into the room. It was divided down the center with five small booths. He walked to the far northern part of the room, still wearing his handcuffs and ankle shackles. Drew turned and saw his side of the booth. As usual, it was nothing fancy, just a seat, a wooden desktop, and an old style phone receiver hanging on the right side of the wall. As Drakken sat down in the chair, he frowned as the noticed the woman sitting across from him through the dividing glass. She had a fair competition and had blacker than night hair, even darker than Shego's, if that was even possible. Plus, she was wearing lipstick of the same color. The woman was wearing a feminine business suit, as well as a pair of slim and stylish reading glasses. She already had her phone receiver raised to her ear. Though what was probably most disturbing, was she was wearing a very frightening evil grin on her face.

Still frowning, Drakken took the receiver on his end, "What do you want Debra?"

Not loosing her grin, she simply replied, "Come now Drew, is that any way to greet you older sister, that you haven't seen in over twenty years?"

"The name is Doctor Drakken," he said with great arrogance and frustration.

"Fine Drew."

"Is there a reason for this unwelcome visit, or have you just come back to be yet another pain in my side."

"Okay, Drew, we'll play it your way," her face now turned to one of determination, "Where are the Little Diablos?"

"What," Drakken replied in confusion and shock, "What do you mean where are the Diablos?"

"Gee for someone claiming to be an evil genius it seems like your lacking on the genius."

Drakken tried to cross his arms in frustration, but failed thanks to the handcuffs, and only managed to make himself look more foolish.

"Where are the Diablos Drew?"

"They were all confiscated by Global Justice, Debra, gee looks like all those years at that college in Europe didn't do wonders for you."

"Nice try Drew, but I know you better than that. I know you don't make some weapon or destruction device without having a duplicate, or in this case multiple backups."

"I have no idea what you mean. All the Diablos that weren't taken, were all bought by some wacko on line."

Again Debra's evil grin returned, she leaned closer to the glass and said, "Coming from you I'll consider that a compliment."

Drakken's face was now filled with complete shock, his pupils were wide and his jaw was hanging open. After a moment of two, he regained his focus and asked, "Why on earth did you buy all those Diablos? What interest are they to you?"

"Let's just say I've been keeping tabs on my little baby brother over the years, and I planning on a little... experiment."

"What kind of experiment?"

"Oh you'll get to see, but only if you tell me where you hid your backup Diablos," again her face returning to that of seriousness.

"Well, you've come here in vain then, because there are no back up Diablos."

"Do NOT play games with me Drew, tell me where they are." Now her face was beginning to show a hint of anger.

"I told you, there were NO backup Diablos."

Debra calmed herself and said, "Okay Drew. You're probably right, I mean why would you make more of those little robots, when you knew that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were going to defeat you?"

"Those two should never have defeated me, my plan was perfect!"

"That may be so Drew, but I'll guess I'll just have to go to Professor Dementor for assistance with my experiment."

"DEMENTOR! I could invent doomsday devices a million times more perfector than that hack!"

"Be that as it may, like you said, I came here in vain. I guess I'll go see where Dementor is. Wasn't he at some Time Share Lair?"

"No, I got his old Time Share Lair, and he could have cleaned his junk out before he left, but NO I had to get rid of all his stuff just to fit the backup Diablos..."

Drakken froze as he realized what he had said.

Yet again the trade evil grin of Debra's appeared on her face.

"I knew I'd get it out of you, thank you Drew."

Debra started to hang up here receiver, but before she could, Drakken interrupted, "Wait!"

"What Drew," she replied with a slight bit of frustration.

"What exactly are you planning Debra?"

"Let's just say, I'm planning on succeeding."

"What!"

"Goodbye Drew."

Again, she started to put the receiver up, but stopped one more time and said, "Oh, one more thing Drew, defeated by teenagers? Really Drew, all they are, are teenagers."

With that Debra did finally hang up the receiver, stood up and walked away. As she made her way to her exit, Drakken sat there in confusion. After Debra exited her side of the room, Officer Collins entered Drakken's side and said, "Let's go Lipsky." Drakken hung up the receiver, stood and began walking towards the door where Officer Collins was standing. As they were walking back to the cellblock, Drew kept going over what Debra had said, "I'm planning on succeeding."

Then an idea occurred to Drakken, "No she couldn't," he whispered to himself.

Meanwhile, Debra was making her way out to her car in parking lot. The skies over the federal prison were turning dark and ominous, as Debra walked. Thunder could be heard rolling in the distance. Making the scene all the more nightmarish, was the fact that Debra still had her ever-present evil grin on her face. Debra too was thinking to herself, "All they are, are teenagers. Nothing more than teenagers." As she finished the statement in her head, two bolts of lightning collided in the sky above her, causing a roar of thunder that shook the earth with great force. However, instead of jumping from the natural occurrence, Debra's evil grin grew even more menacing, she threw her head back and began laughing evilly towards the skies.

It had been about six hours or so since the Possible and Stoppable families had moved their college children into their dorm rooms. Both Kim and Ron said their goodbyes to their families, and promised to keep in touch daily, and visit as often as they could. These departures were, of course, very emotional for the two moms. It was the same for the fathers, though they tried their best to hide it. Though, there was something that Mr. Possible did that took Ron by surprise. While Kim was chasing after the Tweebs, from their little stunt with the box, Mr. Dr. Possible had pulled Ron off to the side.

"Ron, I need you to promise me something."

Ron fearing this was about to lead to another 'Black Hole Deep Speech', gulped and nervously replied, "Yes sir?"

Mr. Dr. Possible placed both hands on Ron's shoulders, looked Ron straight in the eyes and said, "Please keep my Kimmie Cub safe."

Fear left Ron as he smiled a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry Mr. P, I'll keep KP completely safe."

"Thank you Ronald," and with that Mr. Possible hugged Ron like he was a member of the family.

Inside Kim Possible's Dorm Room, it had taken some time, but over the past five or so hours, the room now showed ownership of Kimberly Ann Possible. She had placed all her clothes in her closet. Her computer was set up and running on the desk. The television, VCR, and DVD player were all set up and ready. Even the bed had been made. The room was finished, well almost.

"Just one more thing," Kim thought to herself.

Kim took two objects out of the one remaining moving box. One was a picture frame, and the other a small stuffed bean filled toy. Kim walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, near the nightstand. She first placed the picture frame on the stand under the light, and then put the toy next to the frame on the left. A loving smile filled Kim's face as she looked at the two objects. The picture in the frame was the moment that no one would ever be able to forget. It had become known as "THE Kiss", the kiss Kim and Ron shared at their Prom that spring. The toy sitting next to the frame was, of course, the Cuddle Buddy that Kim could not do without, Pandaroo. Both objects held a special place in her heart.

Kim let out a loving sigh, got up from her bed and looked around.

"Not bad for five hours work."

She walked over and collapsed the moving box from before, and then placed it in the corner with other completed moving boxes.

Kim looked at a single picture of Ron hanging on her wall, smiled and thought to herself, "I better go see how much Ron has got done with his room. Surely he's got it almost finished by now."

With that, Kim walked over to the sliding glass door that lead out to the small balcony. She opened the door and walked out onto the structure. Kim closed the door behind her, and then paused a moment to have a look across campus. The sun was still an hour or more from setting, but there were still many families arriving with their children to move into the dorms. Continuing on, Kim turned to her left and slid open the glass door leading into Ron's room.

What Kim found inside sent her into a bit of dejavou. The room was filled with moving boxes, all of them opened, and items from the boxes were strung out all over the dorm room. Kim's mouth hung open for a second and she said aloud, "Didn't I already live this scene."

Though to Kim's surprise, there was no response. There was no sign of Ron, nor of Rufus. With a bit of curiosity and a bit of worry, Kim began walking, or more so maneuvering, through the mess of the room. After a few steps, she called out to the room, "Ron? You in here?"

Still no answer, Kim continued her search as she looked in the closet, though only finding a mess of clothes with no organization to them. She made her way over to the foot of the bed, bent down and looked under the bed, though still finding nothing. What Kim didn't know was there were two pairs of eyes looking at her from a nearby box; one pair belonging to her boyfriend, and the other to his pet Naked Mole Rat.

Kim stood back up and looked over the room again and returned facing the bed as she said to herself, "Where could he have gone?"

Suddenly, a box behind Kim sprung open spraying packing peanuts everywhere. Ron and Rufus popped out of the box and Ron yelled, "Hey KP!"

Kim's instincts took over as she reached back quickly, grabbed a hold of Ron's right arm, and then threw him over her shoulder and onto his bed. Kim quickly followed and had Ron pinned down, ready to strike at him.

"AHHHHHH!" Ron and Rufus both screamed as Ron covered his face in fear.

Luckily Kim managed to return to reality in time. She lowered her raised arm, which was prepared to strike. She gave Ron a disapproving look and said, "Ron, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me. My instincts tell me I'm being attacked and to react."

Still pinned down to his bed, Ron lowered his hands from his face.

"Sorry KP, we were just kidding around."

This was followed up by Ron well known carefree grin. The grin worked as Kim's disappointment left her. She smiled back at her boyfriend and freed him from being pinned down.

"You got off lucky this time Ron Stoppable," Kim said as she moved and sat on the edge of Ron's bed.

Ron rose up and sat next to Kim as he said, "That's because I'm just that good."

"Well, you may be good at getting out of that stich, but that still doesn't change the fact that this room is...is...well, it's a MESS!"

"Yeah, well it takes time to get everything organized," Ron said in his defense.

Kim leaned her head to the side, looking at Ron as she said, "Ron, we've had over five hours to unpack."

"Well, they say slow and steady wins the race KP."

"And they also say haste makes waste Ron."

Ron thought for moment and then, "Hey, I know what can get me energized to finish unpacking."

Curious, yet fearing the answer, Kim asked, "That being?"

"Bueno Nacho."

"Ron, I am not calling in a favor, just to get us a lift back to Middelton, so you can have a Naco."

Ron raised his head, already knowing he'd win this match, "No need Kim."

"Well, we're not walking there."

"Yes, we are."

"RON!"

"There's a Bueno Nacho on campus KP."

"Really?"

"Yep, they have an entire mini mall just north of the campus. They've got a Bueno Nacho, Smarty Mart..."

Before Ron could continue with the places in the mini mall, Kim interrupted asking in excitement, "Club Banana?"

Ron sighed, rolled his eyes a bit as he answered, "I seem to recall something about a Club Banana being listed in the group of stores."

With that Kim grabbed Ron's shirt, started pulling him towards the door and said, "Let's go!"

As night was setting in on a timeshare near Middleton, Debra was standing outside one timeshare in particular. No one was around to keep watch, so it was easy for Debra to infiltrate the area. Once again wearing her deep purple, feminine lab coat, Debra pulled the small hand held device out her front pocket, plugged a cord into the security lock for the door, and let the digital device go to work.

After a few short seconds, the security lock disengaged itself and opened the door to the timeshare. Debra placed the tool back into its pocket and entered the structure. Flicking the lights on as she entered, she immediately went to work searching for Drakken's 'Backup Diablos', as she called them. This became quite a challenge as nothing was organized in the building. There were doomsday devices, evil plot schematics, and other various evil tools Drakken had hidden away. Once the first few minutes had passed, and Debra had still not located the Diablos, her patience had completely run out. She began tearing open every wooden crate she came across, throwing the packing contents out all over the place, and then moving on to the next box.

"Where are they Drew," Debra asked to herself with her teeth gritting.

She continued ripping into boxes, until finally she came across the final large crate. It was covered with a dark tarp, but not for long. Debra quickly tore the cloth off of the box, revealing big bold letters saying, "Back Up Little Diablos".

"Nice job Drew, very subtle," Debra said in frustration.

Debra reached into her left front pocket and removed four small miniature discs and a credit card sized remote control. She threw the four discs on the floor in front of the very large crate. With that done, she pressed a button on the remote. The small discs quickly disappeared as the jetted under the box. Within a few seconds, the box was hovering in place. Debra pressed another button on the controller and began to walk towards the exit. The crate, with the small hover discs in place, followed after her. When she reached the door, she pressed the button on the wall that opened the garage style door. Once the large door was opened fully, she continued walking out with the box following her.

However, once she was out of timeshare, she came across a security guard. He was barely over college age, and looked like the most he was armed with was a can of pepper spray and a flashlight. Yet this didn't stop the young man from trying to act confident.

"Stop right there," he demanded as he pointed the flashlight on Debra and the floating crate.

Debra was not in the mood to mess with the pest, as she said, "Excuse me?"

"Freeze, don't you move. This facility is closed and you don't have clearance for this area."

Still annoyed, Debra answered, "Oh I need clearance do it?"

With that she reached inside her breast pocket, pulled out a small cube, threw it at the guard and said, "Here's my clearance."

The young guards eyes followed the tiny box in the air. This was a major mistake, for as soon as the box hit the ground it emitted a blinding flash of light. This flash knocked the guard unconscious. Debra had turned her head to avoid the flash. After the flash had occurred, she turned her head back to make sure the guard was out. Seeing he was, Debra proceeded on her way off of the timeshare grounds.

Five minutes later, the guard awoke. He rose up, looked around and then remembered what had occurred. There were no signs of the woman he had seen, nor the floating crate she had with her. He looked over at the timeshare that still had the garage sized door open. The young man stumbled to get up, reached for his walkie-talkie and said, "We've had a break in with Timeshare D06!"

The sun had set and the streetlights were now on at the Tri City University Mini Mall. The mall was basically an oval walkway, with the southern tip cut off, surrounded by stores, movie rentals, theatres, and restaurants. The center of the double-sided walkway was lined with streetlights, evenly placed every twenty feet. Just now exiting the mall's Club Banana were Kim and Ron. Kim was flipping through a Club Banana catalog she had gotten in the store, while Ron was hunched over carrying four beige bags with the Club Banana logo on them.

"I would have never thought such a small Club Banana could have so much," Kim said in wonder as she continued looking in the catalog.

Ron walking behind her said, "Well, they can't have that much left now. You bought half of the store KP."

"Ron, you exaggerating."

"KP, four bags, four FULL bags!"

"Okay, I may have splurged a bit, but it was so worth it."

"If you say so Kim, now can we get something to eat, I'm starving."

Just then Rufus popped out of Ron's pant pocket and chimed it, squeaking, "Naco, Grande Grande."

For the first time since leaving Club Banana, Kim took her eyes off the catalog and looked at her watch.

"Wow, I'm sorry babe, I had no idea we'd spent an hour and a half in there."

"Only an hour and a half? Felt more like four hours to me," Ron said while rolling his eyes.

Kim walked over to her boyfriend, gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "Buck up Ron, well get some 'snackage' now."

Ron did just that, his energy returned to him and the couple, and the Naked Mole Rat, made their way down a bit to the Bueno Nacho.

Inside the fast food restaurant was nothing that Kim and Ron hadn't seen before. Truthfully, it looked eerily similar to the Bueno Nacho back in Middleton. Though the freaky factor would only increase shortly. Kim and Ron got in line to place their order. After a couple of students ahead of them had placed their order, it came to Kim and Ron.

However, while they were waiting, the voice of the BN Employee sounded very familiar.

"Where have I heard that voice before," Ron asked.

"I don't know," Kim started, "But the voice seems to fit this place for some..."

Kim continued talking as her and Ron moved up to the counter. Then they both turned to see why the voice sounded familiar.

"Ned!" Kim and Ron said in unison.

Rufus, sitting on Ron's shoulder, added, "Huh?"

Sure enough, standing behind the counter, wearing the normal Manager uniform was a young man that looked exactly like Ned from the Middleton Bueno Nacho. However, it was not Ned.

"Actually, I'm Ted."

All Kim, Ron and Rufus could do was glance at one another, and then stare confusingly at Ted.

Ted smiled and answered, "I'm Ned's twin brother."

"Ooookkaayy," all three said together.

"I've heard all about you guys. So what will it be for the famous Team Possible?"

Kim and Ron shrugged off the freak factor and Kim placed her order, "I'll have two Tacos. Ron will have a Grande Sized Naco and an order of Nachos. And to drink, we'll have one King Size Slurpster."

As Ned was punching all the information into the small counter computer, Kim turned to Ron and said, "We can share the drink can't we."

Kim gave Ron a small grinning pout.

Ron's only reply was a responding grin and, "Booyah."

Ted repeated the order back and finished with, "As always the order will be free for Team Possible. You number is fifty eight."

"Thanks Ted," Kim said and then her and Ron made their way to a booth in the back corner of the building. Ron slid in on the left side, and Kim the right, and the two were then setting next to one another in the booth, as had become their custom for Bueno Nacho. Ron sat the Club Banana bags under the table next to him.

"Really weird with Ned having a twin brother," Ron said.

"I know, plus this Bueno Nacho looks exactly like the one back home."

"Freaky. Wonder what else from home might show here?"

"Or who we'll see from home," Kim finished.

Unfortunately, Kim got her answer immediately as an all too unfriendly voice was heard, "Well, I guess they'll let any losers into this college."

Kim and Ron took their eyes off each other, slowly turned their heads toward the front of the table and saw her standing there. Her, of course, being Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's non-villain arch foe, wearing some of the latest fashion clothes.

"Hello to you too Bonnie," Kim said in an unwelcoming tone.

"Honestly I can't believe you too lasted the summer, but I guess losers are just destined to be together, as sick as it is."

Kim's anger was beginning to reach maximum levels.

"I thought you were going to Upperton University, Bonnie," Kim questioned.

Bonnie threw her head to the side in arrogance, "They told my mom that I was over qualified for their establishment and referred us here instead. Too bad I have to put of with losers like you too."

That was it. Bonnie had said loser one too many times for Kim. Her teeth were grit together, her fists were clenched tight, and one could swear that her red hair was actually burning flames. Ron took notice of all of this. Granted the words affected Kim, but for Ron, he just took them with a grain of salt. Though Rufus was with Kim, as he was growling from Ron's shoulder. Ron knew Kim was about to blow her lid, and he got an idea.

Kim started to stand as she said, "Bonnie, so help me..."

But just then Ron interrupted as he was looking out the window to their left.

"Hey isn't that Brick over there talking to the girl at Shoes N' More?"

Bonnie snapped out of her arrogance as she looked out the window, and then started running for the door, saying on her way, "He's just memorized by her fancy boots."

With Bonnie gone, Ron turned to Kim grinning from ear to ear.

"Nice one Ron."

Kim had cooled back down and was smiling at her boyfriend.

Ron, trying to act modest, "Oh that, that was nothing, just me and my mad skillz."

Kim giggled, kissed Ron on the lips and said, "Thanks."

"No big KP."

"I shouldn't let her get on my nerves, but she just always manages to get under my skin."

"They don't get much worse than her."

"I hope not, I can't imagine a woman worse than Bonnie."

What Kim and Ron didn't know was there was a woman much more worse than Bonnie, plotting against them some distance away. Debra had returned to her warehouse lair, only it had changed drastically. The stray shipping boxes were all gone. In their place, along the two long sides of the structure, were one hundred cylinder devices; fifty to each side. The cylinders were filled with a strange green substance, plus they were all connected to Debra's central computer system at the front of the warehouse. All cylinders had a tremendous amount of electricity flowing into them. Most importantly of all, inside each one of the cylinders, floating in the green goo was a Little Diablo. Each little toy too had jolts of electricity flowing through their tiny bodies.

Debra herself was walking along the cylinders, watching her plot take form. She strode along the row to her left, and slowly began witnessing the Diablos grow to a size just able to fill the containers they were in. The green ooze was absorbed into the evil machines. The little smiles from the toys again became dark evil frowns. Though these Diablos were not as large as they were in April, when Drakken used them, but that did not take away the fact that they looked very dangerous and menacing.

"Yes my Sythnotron Soldiers, come to life," Debra said to the destructive robots as she continued walking south, with her evil grin ever present on her face.

As the Diablos, or now Synthotrons, finished their completion, Debra made her way to the other end of the building. At the end of the structure was an elevated floor with railing, and one remaining cylinder. However, this cylinder device was different, while it too was tied into Debra's main computer system, it seemed to also have it's own unique computer system. There was a complicated computer placed to the left of the cylinder, and just above the computers screen was a device holding the stolen test tube marked as '901'. Electricity was flowing through the slime in the test tube. Green and red smoke filled cylinder as electric pluses could be seen surging in container.

Debra stepped up to the elevated area, walked over to the unique cylinder and said to herself, "Just a few moments now."

Just then the main computer system announced in its computer toned voice, "Synthotron Activation Process Completed."

Debra turned and looked out on the warehouse. What she saw was all one hundred cylinders open up and the newly developed Synthotrons step out. The evil robots began assembling into lines facing their master. After a few moments, the army of Synthotrons was in ten rows of ten and all looking towards Debra.

Debra's grin grew wider and she called out, "Synthotrons! I am your master and together we will soon rule this world. But first we must eliminate the one obstacle that stands in our way."

She reached into her coat pocket, removed a small remote, and pressed a key button on the device. This caused four viewing screens hanging high in the warehouse, two on the east end and two on the west end, to flick on. On all four screens was the same picture, a picture of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in their Mission Clothes, along with Rufus on Ron's shoulder. Placed at the bottom of the photo, in bolded letters was the name "Team Possible."

"We will eliminate TEAM POSSIBLE" Debra yelled out to the robots.

"Yes master," all one hundred Synthotrons replied in computer-toned voices.

Just then, the computer behind Debra announced, "Reanimation Complete."

The one unique glass cylinder then split and slid back and the smoke flowed out. Debra turned to see a form step out of the mist and back into the world. The male figure stepped out onto the floor and opened his eyes. Debra walked a bit towards the figure and said, "Welcome back 901. Do you know why I've brought you back? Do you know what you must do?"

As his answer, he did not speak, but instead his eyes looked at the four screens with Team Possible's picture on them. He raised his right arm, pointed his gloved fist at one of the screens, and then fired out a blast of black plasma destroying the screen. Then he followed by doing the same to the remaining three screens. Debra watched with approval. After he was finished, the figure turned back to Debra as a solider waiting for further orders.

"Excellent," Debra said, "Now we set the trap."

Kim and Ron finished their meal at Bueno Nacho some time ago. Now they were back in Ron's dorm. They had been back there for about an hour now, and amazingly enough, in that short amount of time, working together, they managed to straighten up the room and get Ron completely moved in. Everything was put into place. Ron's clothes were hung in the closet. His television and gaming system were set up. His new laptop, a graduation gift from his parents, was up and running on the desk. The bed was made. Finally, Kim placed a picture of her and Ron on Ron's nightstand.

"There, now the room's finished," Kim said with a grin to Ron.

Ron finished collapsing his last packing box and walked over to Kim.

"Nice touch KP."

"Thank you."

The couple looked around with pride in what they were able to do when they worked together.

"Another mission accomplished by the infamous Team Possible," Ron said in a mocking news reporter tone.

Kim joking elbowed Ron with a smile and said, "Funny, but we really did a good job, considering how this place looked before."

Ron placed his arms around Kim's waist, looked at her with loving eyes and said, "Hey, together we can do again KP."

With that, both of them closed their eyes, moved their lips in close to kiss one another. However, before they could kiss, the all too familiar 'beep-beep-bee-beep' sound rang out from Kim's pocket. Both Kim and Ron's eyes popped back open. They stared at each other, and then their eyes went to Kim's pocket. They released their embrace, Ron crossed his arms and Kim pulled out the small blue electronic device out of her pocket. Kim had one arm crossed and the other holding the Kimmunicator out for both her and Ron to see. She pressed the button to open the communication link. As the young genius appeared on the screen, Kim and Ron both said in a tone, trying to hide their annoyance, though poorly done, "What is it Wade."

Wade looked from one of his computer screens, to the other showing Kim and Ron's non-to welcoming expressions.

"What tweaked you two," Wade asked.

Kim and Ron didn't answer, but just stared at the screen of the Kimmunicator. After a second of thought, Wade said with a bit of a chuckle, "Oh did I almost catch you two smacking lips again?"

"Wade is there a point to this call," Kim said, no longer hiding the annoyance.

"Okay," Wade started realizing he better start quick, "I've come across some recent events that may be connected."

"What kind of events," Ron questioned with genuine curiosity.

Wade looked over at another computer screen and began telling the information, "Last night someone broke into the Global Justice Evidence Storage Facility. Specifically, they broke into the hanger that GJ holds all of Drakken and Shego's stuff. Nothing big was stolen, except three small things."

"What three things," Kim asked as her expression had turned to concentration.

"Two data CDs and a test tube with some substance in it, I still haven't been able to get complete data on the heist. The case is still considered classified by Global Justice and they haven't asked for your help in matter yet."

"Did they get the thief," Kim questioned.

"No. By the time the Security Officers made their way into the hanger, the thief was already gone. They believe they exited through a skylight in the hanger."

"Doesn't sound too weird," Ron commented.

"It gets weirder," Wade answered.

"Figures," Kim said, "Go on Wade."

"Then earlier tonight, someone broke into a Time Share."

"How does that link to the Global Justice case," Kim asked.

"The Time Share is owned by Drakken."

Ron and Kim's eyes widened as they said together, "The Time Share Lair."

Rufus poked himself out of Ron's pants pocket and squeaked, "dun dun dunnnn."

"The only thing the security guard at the time share could remember, was that it was some woman leaving with a large crate."

"Are Drakken and Shego still in prison," Kim inquired.

"I checked, they're both still locked up in the Federal Prison."

"So it wasn't Shego," Ron added.

"No," Kim started, "It must be someone new, but why. What interest do they have in stealing stuff from Drakken and Global Justice?"

"There's one more weird piece to this puzzle," Wade added.

"Spill," both Kim and Ron said.

"I've been doing some research and I've found that all the Little Diablos that weren't confiscated by Global Justice, were all bought through on line auctions, by the exact same person."

"What," Ron exclaimed.

"Where were they all shipped Wade," asked Kim.

"I'm still working on that. Whoever this person is, they had the packages continually sent from one location to the next, all over the world, and never to the same place twice. They went to great lengths to keep someone from finding them."

"Think if we find this Little Diablo buyer we find our mystery thief," Ron asked looking at Kim.

"Gotta be."

"I'll keep tracing the paths of the Little Diablos and let you guys know when I come up with something."

"Thanks Wade," Kim said.

Wade gave a two-finger salute and then the viewing screen on the Kimmunicator returned the 'KP' emblem.

Kim placed the Kimmunicator back in her pocket and walked over to the glass door in Ron's room and looked out at the sky, a concerned look on her face. Ron stood in the same place looking confused. He looked down at Rufus for help. Rufus responded by point his tiny arms towards Kim and squeaked, "Go."

Ron walked over and put his hand on Kim's shoulder and asked, "You okay KP?"

Kim turned and said, "Yeah, it's just, I've got this uneasy feeling now."

"These events got you worried?"

She looked into Ron's eyes and said, "A bit, yeah. I mean as wonderful as prom night ended up being, I still hate the memories that those Little Diablos bring up. And now with some wacko deciding to start their own freako collection, for who knows what reason, it's got me worried Ron. We have no idea what we might be up against with this person."

Ron put his arms back around Kim waist; looked into her eyes with confidence and said, "Don't worry Kim. Whatever this wacko is up to, we'll stop 'em. Remember, you said it yourself, 'together there's nothing we can't do'".

A smile returned to Kim face. She placed her arms around Ron's neck, looked into Ron's eyes with love and said, "Thanks. How is it you always know exactly what to say?"

Ron grinned and said, "I'm just good like that."

This time the two closed their eyes and were able to kiss without interruption. Deciding to give them their privacy, Rufus crawled back down into Ron's pocket. After they finished their kiss, Ron and Kim just stood looking at each other with loving smiles. Kim then noticed the clock hanging on the wall behind Ron; it read ten till ten o'clock.

She looked back at Ron and said, "We better get our rest."

Ron said, "Yeah I guess so."

The two let go of one another and Kim opened the glass door. As she stepped out onto the balcony, she turned back to Ron, who was still smiling and said, "Remember Ron, we're gonna start back on our early morning jogging and exercise sessions tomorrow."

Ron's smile was replaced by a frown as he slouched and whined, "Aww Kim, can't we take just a bit more of a break."

Kim smiled and said, "Ron, we agreed that in order to keep our minds and skills sharp that we couldn't slouch in our workout. We didn't get to workout this morning, so we have to get right back on track first thing tomorrow morning."

Ron sighed in defeat and said, "Okay KP."

Kim leaned back into Ron's room and said, "That's my Ron." She then kissed him on the cheek and walked back out to the balcony. The kiss brought Ron back to high spirits.

"Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight KP. I love you."

"I love you too," Kim said and then closed the door and walked over to go into her room, through her own glass door. As Kim entered her room, she leaned against the glass door after she closed it. Meanwhile, Ron too was leaning against his glass door. Then, not knowing, both Kim and Ron said in unison to themselves quietly, "Booyah."

The next morning came soon. It was a few before six o'clock, but Kim was already up and ready to start her and Ron's morning jog and exercise. This had been a routine the two of them had started during their summer vacation. Though Kim would have to go over to Ron's house and pull him out of bed. Things weren't about to change anytime soon.

Kim left her room wearing a charcoal gray jogging suit, outlined in pink and a pink heart on the chest of the shirt. Kim walked out into the hallway, turned to Ron's door and knocked.

"Come on Ron. Workout time."

The only response Kim heard was that of Ron's still halfway asleep growl. The door slowly open and Ron stood there leaning on the door. He was still in his normal blue pajamas, and his eyes were just barely open.

"It's too early Kim," Ron managed to mumble. Also, Rufus had fallen back asleep on Ron's shoulder.

Kim smiled and said, "Gee like I haven't heard you say that for the past three months."

Kim then proceeded to walk into Ron's room as Ron moved to the side. The lights were still off in the room. At least that was until Kim flicked them on. Ron's reaction to this was a scream, due to his pupils being exposed to the light without time to adjust. Ron's yell was followed by him tripping and falling flat on the floor.

"Ron are you okay," Kim asked with concern as she ran over to her boyfriend.

"If I say no does that mean I can go back to bed," Ron asked grinning.

Kim smiled and answered, "No."

Kim stood up and said, "Come on Ron, if you get up and ready, we'll have some breakfast Nacos after we finish the workout."

Ron rose up saying in a mocking evil tone, "Okay, you win this one Kim Possible."

Once Ron was back up on his feet, Kim handed him his jogging outfit. Ron took the outfit and slouched his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. While Ron changed and got ready in the bathroom, Kim walked over and looked out the glass door. The sun was just barely started to cast some light across the campus.

A few minutes later, a fully awake Ron walked out of the bathroom wearing his jogging suit that matched Kim's. Ron's suit was charcoal gray as well, but his was outlined in blue, plus had a blue lightning bolt on the chest.

Rufus still on Ron's shoulder, squeaked, "Ready."

Kim turned around and walked to Ron, said, "You clean up pretty nice," and then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That's a nice way to start the morning," Ron said.

"Let's get going," Kim said as she opened the door.

So the two life long friends started their morning workout. As the sun began to rise across campus, Kim and Ron were jogging all around the circle sidewalk that took them all around the campus. They also jogged around the closed mini mall on campus. Their new workout routine, for the college campus, took them about an hour to complete. Kim and Ron stopped to rest just outside the Tri City University Gym. Ron had collapsed and was lying down on the steps leading up to the gym doors. Kim had gone up near the doors and was buying two bottles of water from a vending machine.

As Ron was breathing heavily, Kim walked back and put Ron's bottle of water next to him and said, "Drink up."

Ron rose up and sat on the step, next to Kim, and they sat there drinking their bottled water for a while. By now the sun was out and casting its light across the campus, showing the fresh morning dew on the grass.

"A good workout, wasn't it," Kim asked.

Ron turned to look at his girlfriend and answered, "You've got a funny definition of good KP."

Kim giggled a bit and said, "Admit it Ron, these workouts have been helping us with our missions this past summer."

"Yeah, your right KP. I didn't think you could be any better than you were, but you've improved with these workouts."

"Don't forget yourself Ron. I've seen a good deal of improvement with you as well."

Ron tried to hide the fact that he was embarrassed from Kim's compliments as he said, "Aww."

Kim giggled again and said, "Really Ron, you've really taken on a more active role in the missions, and it's helped a lot."

Ron turned smiling at Kim, and Kim smiled back at Ron. Their love was easy to be seen. Though before they could think about kissing or hugging, another familiar voice was heard behind them.

"Aw Possible, good to see you've gotten Stoppable into a better shape," said the deep commanding voice they both knew very well.

Kim and Ron's looks at one another turned to shock, and then they turned around to see if person the voice was coming from, was in fact who they thought it to be. Their assumptions were proven correct. Standing there in black exercise outfit was the one and only fill-in-man from Middleton High School, Mr. Steve Barkin.

"Mr. Barkin!" both Kim and Ron said and questioned.

"Wha...wha...what, how how how," was all Ron could mange to get out.

Mr. Barkin ascended down the stairs, "But he's still got some work to do in the language department."

Kim, having a bit more composure, asked, "Mr. Barkin, we haven't seen you since March. What are you doing here?"

Barkin finished taking a drink from his own bottle of water, and then answered, "I'll be working here."

"WHAT," Ron exclaimed in further shock than he already was.

Barkin chuckled a bit answered, "That's right Stoppable, I'll be teaching here."

While Ron was now trying to get a grip on reality, Kim inquired more, "When did this happen Mr. Barkin? I mean, after we didn't see you after March, everyone just thought you had just gotten called back into service."

"Friad not Possible, you see, I read that this establishment was looking for a person to teach American History. So I decided who better to do the job than a man who served his country."

"Oookaayyy," Kim said still not completely sure why Barkin was gone so long.

"I interviewed for the position in March and then had to spend the remainder of the time moving, assembling my lesson plans, and getting the lay of the land."

"Well, then I guess we'll be seeing you first thing Monday morning," Kim said in a tone with a bit apprehension.

"Yes, I noticed on my class roster that both you and Stoppable are in my fist class. I'll expect you two to be there bright and early."

With that Mr. Barkin continued walking down the stairs and off. As he did so, he called back, "First thing Monday morning Stoppable, DO NOT BE LATE."

"Well, that was a surprise twist," Kim commented. She looked at Ron and noticed that Ron's expression was still that of shock. His mouth was hanging open and his pupils full.

Rufus ran up to Ron's face and waved his little paw in front of Ron's eyes, squeaking, "Hello."

Kim waved her own hand in front of Ron's face saying, "Hello earth to Ron. Ron? Ron Stop-a-ble?"

Ron's expression didn't change, but he did mutter, "Barkin...teaching...my class...nightmare."

"Come on Ron, it's not gonna be that big of a deal," Kim said as she started walking down the stairs.

Ron finally rejoined reality, ran down the stairs to catch up with Kim walking on the sidewalk and said, "Not a big deal? KP this is Barkin we're talking about. THE Steve Barkin, you know the same guy that has had it in for me."

Kim stopped, turned to Ron, placed her hands on his shoulders and said, "Ron, breath, we'll get through this. Okay?"

Ron took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right KP. As long as we're in this together, we'll get through it together."

"Right, now how about those breakfast Nacos I promised."

Ron thrusting a fist in the air, exclaimed, "Booyah!"

However, as the couple started walking towards the campus Bueno Nacho, the Kimmuicator beeped. Kim and Ron stopped in their tracks; Kim pulled out the device, pressed the open communication link button, and said, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade appeared on the screen and immediately said, "I found the Little Diablos."

Kim looked at Ron and said, "Let's go."

"Aww man, my breakfast Nacos."

A black stretch limousine pulled up to an abandoned warehouse, some distance outside of Middleton. The door opened and Kim and Ron climbed out of the luxury vehicle on the driver's side. They were both wearing their standard mission clothes and backpacks. The driver's window lowered and a gentleman stuck his head out the window.

"You sure you two will be okay from here," the man asked.

"No prob Rob. Thanks for the lift," Kim answered.

"Hey, don't mention it Kim. After the way you got me to that wedding ceremony on time, it's the least I could do."

"Oh it was just a rush hour,on Christmas eve, with the stop lights out, it was really no big."

With that the car pulled away leaving Kim and Ron standing looking at the rundown warehouse.

"You sure this is the right place KP? I mean this really doesn't look like the place for someone plotting some evil scheme."

Kim started walking towards the normal entrance door of the building saying, "Don't forget Ron, they say that you can't judge a book by it's cover."

Ron followed behind Kim and they entered the building. Inside it was solid black, with the only exception being one bit of light being cast in by a skylight.

"Yeah, and I guess this book is meant to be read in the dark," Ron commented.

Once Kim and Ron were in the building a bit, the door behind them slammed shut. They both spun around and then turned back.

"Uh oh," Rufus squeaked from Ron's shoulder.

The three of them tried looking around but they couldn't make out anything. That was until one light kicked on showing a balcony walkway near the top of the building. A female voice said, "Well, well, well if it isn't the infamous Team Possible."

Then the owner of the voice walked into the light. It was Debra wearing her feminine purple lab coat. She had her hands clasped together behind her back as she slowly walked towards the railing of the walkway.

"Who are you," Kim asked in a demanding tone.

"Straight to the point I see. Fine, my name is, shall I say, was Debra, Debra Lipsky."

"Lipsky," Ron said trying to think, "We know that name right."

"Yes, because you two have foiled my brother's schemes on numerous accounts. I believe you know him as, Doctor Drakken."

"What," Ron exclaimed.

"You're Drakken's sister," Kim added in surprise.

"Yes."

"So you're doing this to get back at us for putting Drakken behind bars," Kim stated.

"Oh you couldn't be further from the truth. You see, you've done me a favor. You've taken little Drewbie out of the picture for the moment. Thus allowing me to further my plans."

"What plans," Ron asked.

"My plans for world domination!"

"Guess evil must run in the family," Kim said to Ron.

"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO MY FOOLISH BROTHER! I am nothing like him! I will succeed in my plans to conquer this planet. This world shall bow down before its new empress, DESTRA!"

"Uh hello, incase you've been under a rock the past few years, we stop people like you weekly," Kim said with great confidence.

"Yes, I do know of you, but you are just two average teenagers."

"We're not just any teenagers," Ron said in anger.

"We're Team Possible," Kim finished with anger.

With great sarcasm, Debra mocked, "Oh, where's my autograph book?"

Kim and Ron prepared themselves in battle ready positions.

"Just bring it Destra," Kim said.

With her evil grin present said, "Oh no, I won't be fighting you. I reserved that privilege for someone who's just been dying to see you again."

"What," Kim and Ron asked in confusion.

"Oh yes, you see I knew he'd be just the one to fight you, since you thought you destroyed him back in April. Say hello 901."

Just then another light came on, casting its light in the center of the warehouse floor. Then the loathed male figure from that night stepped into the lit area. Still in his maroon and black suit from April, there stood the guy that had given Kim and Ron so much strife and suffering, it was Erik.

"Erik," Kim growled.

While Kim's anger was bad, Ron's was even worse. Instead of saying anything, Ron started in a run towards Erik, ready to deal him a blow right to the face. However, before Ron could succeed, Erik grabbed Ron's arm, spun around and threw Ron back to the wall. Ron crashed at the wall. Kim ran over to him calling his name with concern as she reached him.

"Are you okay Ron?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Ron, answered as he got back up with Kim's help.

Team Possible stared a hating glare at Erik.

"How," Kim asked in anger.

"Oh that was simple, once I stole he remaining Syntho Slime from Global Justice."

"So it was you that's behind all those robberies," Ron stated.

"Gee, and Drakken called you a buffoon," Destra again mocked.

"That's it. Let's just bring it on," Kim called out.

"Oh but I still have one more surprise for you to, or should I shall, the keys to your demise."

Destra turned the remaining lights on in the warehouse. What Kim, Ron and Rufus saw was even more frightening than Erik. The entire building was filled with the Little Diablos, now in their Synthotron form.

"Let me introduce you to my improvements to Drakken's Diablos. I call them Synthotrons. I combined & improved Drew's Syntho Plasma with the Little Diablos to create these new destructive machines."

"BRING. IT. ON!" Kim and Ron yelled.

With that the battle began. Kim and Ron both tried attacking Erik together, but he managed to duck out of the way of their kicks and sent them flying into the Synthotrons. Kim and Ron quickly got back up on their feet, just as the destructive robots surrounded them.

"Divide and conquer," Ron asked as he and Kim were back to back.

"Go," Kim answered.

Kim started trying to fight two of the Synthotrons. At first she tried kicking them, but soon realized that Destra had made them much stronger than they had been into their Diablo state. As another reached down to try and grab Kim, she jumped and started to kick the robot's head, but was hit by another Synthotron's arm. Then Kim had the idea to try and get the robots to destroy one another. She got in between two of the Synthotrons and as they powered up their laser firing arms and approached, Kim prepared herself. Then just as they fired, Kim rolled out of the way. However, as she looked back, she noticed that the blasts suffered by the robots had done no damage what so ever.

Meanwhile, Ron was not having the best of luck either. At first Ron kept trying to dodge every blast and hit the robots threw, but he was quickly running out of steam. He decided it was time to go on the offensive. Ron ran towards one Synthotron, jumped, planted both feet on the chest of the robot, and then lunged back, expected the robot to fall over. But when Ron landed back on the ground, the Synthotron was quickly approaching with laser fire ready. Ron managed to duck out of the way, just in time to miss the blast. Well, almost, some of his mission clothes did get burnt a bit. Just as Ron had rolled away from one attack robot, another came at him with its laser saws going. Ron ducked down to the robot's leg and then just as the saw grew close enough, he jumped out of the way and gave the robot a kick. However, as he looked back, there was still no damage on the robot.

This is the way the battle with the Synthotrons continued for the next few minutes. That was until Kim and Ron were thrown back into the center of the floor. As they slowly got up, Erik was standing there, cracking his knuckles and said, "My turn."

Then Kim and Ron both started fighting Erik together. But this fight went about as bad as with the Synthotrons. Every punch, every kick, every more Kim and Ron tried on Erik was beaten. It seemed like Erik was always just one step ahead of the two of them. At one point, Erik managed to get a hold of both of Kim's wrists in one of his hands.

"Well, Kimmie, looks like you're still no match for me."

Ron, filled with anger, went running to punch Erik, but instead Erik sent a kick right to Ron's stomach. This sent him flying back against the wall.

"Ron," Kim screamed.

"Oh please Kim, what did you see in that loser anyway."

"DON'T CALL MY BOYFRIEND A LOSER!"

"Oh, did I cross the line Kim. Well, too bad. Just face it, all things considered you would have been better off with me."

The anger Kim had flowing through her body was so great, that she managed to kick both her legs straight up and make complete contact with Erik's face. This momentary distraction caused Erik to drop Kim. However, before Kim could do anything else, Erik's head went back into place.

"Wrong move Kim."

Then Erik pointed his gloved fist at Kim and fired a black plasma blast at her sending backwards. Luckily enough, Ron had managed to get back up in time to catch Kim. Though from the power of Erik's blast, Ron did catch Kim but they both fell to the floor. As their backs were literally to the wall, Erik and the Synthotrons were moving towards them.

"To think, this is the Team Possible that Drew always had such hard time with," Destra said aloud.

Ron looked at Kim in desperation and said, "What now."

Kim quickly pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and said, "Maybe Wade'll have something up his sleeve."

But before Kim managed to press any button on the device, a small tractor beam locked onto the Kimmunicator and pulled it up towards Destra. She was holding her hand held computer device as it brought the blue Kimmunicator to her.

"No, I'm sorry, I just can't allow that."

Destra connected a small cable from her device to the Kimmunicator, and then pressed a button on Kim's device. A moment later, a computer voice announced, "File Sent." With that Destra threw the Kimmunicator to the wall. It hit with such force that it smashed into tiny little piece, beyond all repair.

"Looks like you've had it," Erik said with his own evil grin.

"Kim we've gotta do something," Ron said to Kim as the evil machines neared.

"Ron, we're outmatched. We need to regroup."

"You mean?"

"Yes, we've gotta run."

"You have nowhere left to run to Team Possible," Destra exclaimed.

As Kim was looking up at Destra, she noticed the skylight in the ceiling of the warehouse.

"We may not have anywhere to run, but we can still fly. Hang on Ron."

Ron put his arms around Kim's waist and held on tight. Kim reached behind her back and pulled a ripcord on her backpack. The pack then ripped open releasing Kim's blue and black jetpack. The jetpack roared to life and Kim and Ron went flying towards the skylight and then straight through the open window.

"FIRE," Erik yelled.

Some of the Synthotrons raised their arms and began firing their lasers at Kim and Ron. Though some of the blasts came close, they did miss the two.

"After them," Erik started to order, but before the Synthotrons started up, Destra called out, "No!"

"No," Erik asked.

"No, they have lost and they know it. We've broken their spirit. They know there's nothing they can do now to defeat us. Team Possible is no longer a threat no me."

With that Destra pulled out a flyer advertising the Rocket Booster Day at the Middleton Space Center. As she looked at the paper she said, "Besides, we've got much bigger tasks at hand."

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: Well that ends episode two. Man, that seemed like a lot more work than the first one. Probably because this one I had to build up the drama some more, plus I had to put in the first bit of action. I hope I did a good enough job with the battle. Hopefully you can use your imagination to see what the battle probably would look like.

I hope you enjoyed reading the second episode, all thirty-eight pages of it. I'm sorry it took so long to get done. Part III should only take about a month to complete. Trust me, it will be worth the wait. You'll just have to see how it all works in the conclusion of "The Next Level of Drama". 


End file.
